worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
CAS-15 Valiant
Background Like other branches of the REF Forces, the Marines received some upgrades to their capabilities in the form of the Valiant. This design was created to replace the aging VTOL mecha as well as units like the Condor and Jackal so that more standardization could be implemented thus streamlining supplies and resources to be more efficient. The Valiant was a good all around close suport unit with good modualr mission specific capability in it's weapon load outs giving the Marines the much needed versatility they needed in one package rather than 4 or more. Type - CAS-15 Valiant. Class - Main Battle Robot Destroid. Crew - One. MDC by Location Sensor Head - 100 Upper Arms (2)- 145 each Primary Thrusters (3)- 130 each Secondary Thrusters (2) - 15 each Standard Forearms (2) - 120 each Arm Shields (optional; 1 or 2)- 300 each Heavy Rotary Cannon Arms (optional; 1 or 2)- 160 each Medium Missile Launcher Arms (optional; 1 or 2) - 160 each Utility Arms (optional; 1 or 2)- 170 each Legs (2) - 250 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment - 200 Main Body- 450 AR - 17 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds (2d4+1) Speed Running - 160 km Leaping - 60m high or across Flight - 600kph Space - Mach 4 Altitude - 10km Statistical Data Height - 25 feet (7 .6 m). Width - 15 feet, 3 inches (4.6 m). Length - 12 feet, 6 inches (3.8 m). Weight - 18 tons dry. Physical Strength - Has a robotic physical strength of 45. Lift 22.5 tons, carry 11.25 tons Cargo - room for minimal survival gear Power System: Protoculture reactor Weapon Systems Mini Missile Launcher Purpose - Defense and Anti-Missile. Range - varies with missile type (typically 1.6km) Mega-Damage - varies with missile type (Typically Armour Piercing) Rate of Fire: one at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, or 6 equal to pilots attacks Payload: 36 Bonuses - +1 strike GAU-20 Modular Weapon Arm (1 or 2, Optional, replaces standard arm) Purpose - Anti-Armor and Anti-Mecha. Range - 1800m Mega-Damage - see gu-11 Rate of Fire: equal to pilots attacks, only fires bursts Payload - 800 rounds Bonuses - +2 strike MDS-L-16 Multiple Launch Missile Launcher Arm (1 or 2, optional, replaces standard arm) Purpose - Anti-Aircraft and Anti-Mecha. Range - 10km Mega-Damage - 2d6x10 Rate of Fire: one at a time or in volleys of 2, 4, or 8. (16 if the mecha has two missile arms and both are firing at the same target.) equal to pilots attacks Payload: 16 per arm launcher Bonuses - +3 strike UAS-2 Utility Arm System (1 or 2, optional replaces Standard or weapon arms) Unlike the other systems, this is a non-combat arm that houses a variety of tools that enables the mecha to perform search and rescue operations, mining, boarding ships, battlefield recovery and salvage, sabotage, and field repairs on other mecha, vehicles and spacecrafts as well as construction. This has made the Valiant the default Destroid for combat engineering operations. The arm includes the following tools: Cutting laser for precision slicing through hulls and other Mega-Damage materials. Plasma torch for demolitions work, welding and construction. Manipulator Arm for fine manipulation. Short-Range, High-Powered Scanner: Has a battery of sensors, including an electromagnetic field detector, radiation detector, spectrometer, focused radar emitter and bio-scanners that allow the Valiant to scan through dense objects and receive highly detailed information about composition and structure. This can be used to find everything from valuable ore deposits and hidden underground facilities to personnel trapped in downed fighters or disabled starships awaiting rescue. Purpose: Search and Rescue, and Combat Engineering. Range: Cutting laser has a range of 150m, while the plasma torch has a range of 3m. The sensors have a range of 600m and can penetrate up to 15m of solid material. Mega-Damage - cutting laser does 2D4 M.D. plasma torch 1md, 1D6, 2D6, and 3D6 M.D. Rate of Fire -equal to pilots attacks Payload: Effectively unlimited. RD-S Tactical Arm Shield (1 or 2, optional but does not replace anything) Purpose: Defense. Mega-Damage - 300mdc, +3d6 to HTH attacks as a physical weapon Rate of Fire - NA Payload - NA Bonus - +2 to parry. Gun Pod (optional): When using at least one standard arm with a hand and fingers, the Valiant is often issued a gun pod for combat. The standard issue is the EU-13, but any gun pod from a similarly-sized Expeditionary Force mecha can be substituted, including the older GU-13, EU-11, or even the Particle cannon pod of the Bioroid Interceptor. See the entries for the Alpha, Spartas, or Bioroid Interceptor for statistics. Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +1 attack at Level 3 and 8 +1 autododge at level 2, 7, 14 Punch - 5d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sd Kick - 1d4x10+5 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ